


True

by Black_Lotus



Series: Love Goes On Forever [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, S09 spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEASON 9 SPOILERS</p><p>This is set right after Reid is shot and Hotch needs to say something</p>
            </blockquote>





	True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noobz40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobz40/gifts).



It had been years since Hotch and Reid had made their deal in the kill house and the two had come to treasure each other, they were amazed that a team of the best profilers the FBI had couldn't see how much they treasured each other. When Hotch found out Reid had been shot in the neck saving Blake, he felt like his heart was being ripped from his body. He wanted to put a bullet in every joint of Justin Mills before he killed him, but Morgan had got there first. Blake had insisted on taking Spencer home and Hotch was grateful, he needed time to calm his panicked mind.

It was 2AM when Hotch made it to Reid's apartment. Their deal all that time ago had sounded like it was for Hotch's benefit but it worked both ways and Hotch was determined to prove that to Spencer now. He needed Reid to know that when Reid was alone in that hospital Hotch's heart had broken thinking he could lose the younger agent. He had something to say and he didn't care what it did to his career.

Spencer opened the door, clearly still in pain, and said.

“I wondered when you would show up.” He opened his arms for Hotch who almost fell into the embrace, even though Reid was the one injured he seemed to be comforting Hotch rather than the other way around. Aaron was grateful. Spencer shut the door with his arms still wrapped around the older agent. Hotchner pulled away and looked into Spencer's eyes, those soft beautiful eyes.

“Spencer, I need to tell you something.” They had become Aaron and Spencer when they were alone and Hotch and Reid at work, their way of compartmentalizing. On occasion Aaron would take the piss and call Reid, Sodi, but that wasn't important...he had come to say something and say it he would.

“You don't have to be sorry Aaron, you couldn't help be being shot. It's not your fault.” Hotch smiled, of course Reid thought he was there to apologise, he was always so hard on himself.

“No Spencer that's not why I am here. I need to say something.” Reid looked curious. Hotch took a deep breath and in an emotion filled voice said. “Spencer, I love you.” Hotch looked over Reid's features awaiting his response, Spencer's heart fluttered.

“I love you too.” He had waited years to say those words. He did love Aaron he had ever since their first night together, because of Haily he had not said a word, after her death he had continued to keep his love for the man a secret partly for Jack's sake and partly for their careers sake. Hotch knew that words could not top what had already been said and so filled his hand with Reid's and lead him down the hall to the bedroom. They had sex in that room so many times but this was to the first time they made love.

Aaron pushed Spencer to sit on the bed and dropped to his knees, pulling at the young doctors belt. Reid wasted no time pulling his shirt off and chucking it somewhere behind Hotch who had successfully opened Reid’s belt and was pulling down his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. Reid was already half hard when Aaron took him in hand and began pumping him to full hardness. Spencer moaned and lay back on the bed enjoying the smooth stroking. Hotch released him and Reid sighed taking over while Aaron stripped himself of his own clothes leaving him bare before the doctor, his body was decorated with scars but to Reid he was still beautiful. Hotch lowered himself down over the man he loved covering his body in open mouthed kisses and small bites.

“I love you.” Reid moaned.

“I love you too.” Hotch dipped his tongue into the soft spot behind Spencer's ear then took the lobe into his mouth. Reid took Aaron's hand in his and guided two fingers into his mouth sucking on them with need. When he was satisfied that they were wet enough he pulled them from his mouth with a pop and guided the hand between his legs, the whole time his eyes locked with Hotchner's. Aaron could take the hint and teased Spencer's entrance before plunging a finger past the tight ring of muscle, then another scissoring his fingers, ripping Reid open, urging to be inside him. It wasn't long until Reid was pushing back on Aaron's fingers, fucking himself, Hotch smiled at that.

He pulled his fingers out and Reid sighed at the loss. He didn't suffer long as Aaron lined himself up and pushed inside the doctor. Reid wrapped his arms and legs around Hotch pulling him closer, further inside him.

“Oh God.” Spencer all but screamed as Hotch pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in with a satisfying slap of skin on skin. Their motions where chaotic and animalistic but soon they found a rhythm and each thrust hit Reid's prostate. “Aaron.” He cried nibbling on Hotch's delicate neck. Feeling his climax approaching Hotch sped up his thrusts, another moan filled the air but this time it was his own. With a shout Spencer came covering his stomach in warm streams of white cum, Reid's walls tightened around Aaron's cock and pushed him over the edge and he spilled himself inside the younger agent. Hotch collapsed on Reid but shifted to avoid crushing his lover.

“Did I mention I love you?” Hotch chucked.

“You may have said something along those lines.”


End file.
